MKR Sleeping beauty
by Chibi no Miko
Summary: A tale of Sleeping Beauty as told by the MKR Cast. Fuu and Ferio are the main but most of the cast is there.


MKR fairies tail!  
By Chrisy chan a.k.a. Chibi no Miko!  
  
Casting  
  
Chrisy chan- So who shall be my lead….   
Hikaru- But you haven't even told us what the play is yet.  
Chrisy chan- Oh, yeah. I forgot. We are doing the classic Sleeping beauty!  
Hikaru- Oh, that's so romantic.  
Chrisy chan- So I will have Fuu for Aurora or more commonly known as Briar Rose. And as the prince we have Ferio.  
Umi- Why Ferio?  
Chrisy chan- Because I am proud supporter of Fuu and Ferio. (Holds up flag with Fuu and Ferio written on it)  
Ascot- What about the parents. You never see Fuu's parents.   
Chrisy chan- Well, now that you mentioned it I guess we will have You and Umi play Fuu's parents while Emeraude and Zagato are Ferio's parents.  
Ascot- (blushes) With Umi…  
Umi- What's wrong Ascot? You are all red. So why did you choose us to be Fuu's parents. I'm only 15!  
Emeraude- And I am Ferio's sister not mother.  
Chrisy chan- Gosh, you people. Work with me here!  
All- Sorry.  
Chrisy chan- Since there are not near as many characters as I would like there will only be two good fairies. And they will be Hikaru and Lantis. (Waves hand and wings appear on their backs)  
Hikaru- How cool!   
Lantis-….…  
Chrisy chan- Now, as our evil witch person we have Alcione.  
Alcione- Why do I have to be evil. I should be the lead!  
Chrisy chan- Let's get started!!!!!!!!  
  
  
Chrisy chan- Long ago…  
Zagato- Well, wasn't that an original start.  
Chrisy chan- Shush up you! Now as I was saying before I was so rudely interrupted… (Glare)  
Zagato-…  
Chrisy chan- their were two kingdoms who wished that their lands would be joined with the marriage of their children. For a new child had been born of the Houuji family. A lovely baby girl named Fuu.  
Ascot- Oh, my darling Umi. We have been blessed with such a lovely child.   
Umi- Yes, my dear Ascot…. Who made up these cheesy lines, anyway?  
Chrisy chan- I did! Aren't they beautiful?   
Umi- A bit melodramatic don't you think?  
Chrisy chan- SILENCE INFADIEL!  
Umi- I never knew such a voice could come out of such a small person.  
Chrisy chan- Just read the script.   
Umi- Okay, okay. Why, yes, dear. We should have a grand celebration in her honor. She will also meet her betroved.   
Ascot- Great!  
Chrisy chan- And so a great party was held at the Houuji estate.   
Ascot- That reminds me. Neither Umi nor I have the name 'Houuji'. So why not uses one of or names instead.  
Chrisy chan- Technicalities. As I was saying…. Everyone attended the celebration, the first being the child's betroved.   
Ferio- I don't want to marry a girl, mom.  
Emeraude- Now, Ferio, don't be rude.  
Chrisy chan- The boy looked over to the carved crib. A little girl in all green was settled in it with light brown hair and glasses. Who would have thought one could have bad eyesight at that age?   
Ferio- She's too small.  
Emeraude- She's a baby.   
Ferio- Can we go now?   
Emeraude- Ferio…  
Ferio- Bye ya' girlie!   
Emeraude- Ferio!  
Chrisy chan- The blonde woman chased the green hared boy out of the castle.  
Umi- That went well.   
Ascot- But Umi Ferio just ran out the castle.  
Umi- Ascot, I meant the statement to be sarcastic.  
Ascot- Oh,  
Chrisy chan- The arrival of two figures appeared from the window. One extremely tall who hit his head on the window's frame.   
Lantis- Ow.  
Chrisy chan- The other one extremely short.  
Hikaru- Hi everyone!   
Chrisy chan- They were of course the Good Fairies! Aren't they cute?  
Lantis- Help…  
Hikaru- So what are we suppose to do.  
Chrisy chan- (Sigh) Give Fuu your gifts.  
Hikaru- Oh, that's right. I give the gift of intelligence. (Waves wand and dust falls on the child)  
Lantis- I…  
Chrisy chan- The good fairy stopped as he felt an evil presence.  
Lantis- Lighting….  
Chrisy chan- Not inside of the castle!   
Alcione- AHAHAHAHAHAHA! Didn't you forget someone?  
Umi- It's the old lady in black! Water…  
Chrisy chan- Umi!  
Um- Whoops… Ah, if you are not going to cause any trouble you can stay and enjoy the festivities.   
Alcione- I only wanted to give my gift to the child. When the child turned 18 she will prick her finger on a spinning wheel and die.  
Hikaru- No!  
Chrisy chan- But alas it was too late. The lady faded to black.   
Umi- No, this can not happen to my darling daughter!  
Hikaru- Wait! Lantis still has his gift to give.   
Lantis- Okay. Let's see. When the child pricks her finger she will not die but fall into a deep sleep. Only a kiss from her true love will awaken. Happy.  
Ascot- Why don't you just say the girl won't die instead of this whole sleep thing.  
Chrisy chan- It wouldn't be following the story! Nor would it be near as romantic!  
Ascot- But what if Alcione comes back?   
Hikaru- We will just hide her until she is of age.   
Lantis- What do you mean 'we'.  
Hikaru- You and me, silly.  
Lantis-…  
Chrisy chan- Don't you dare make me take out the pencil of DOOM!   
Lantis- O_O  
Chrisy chan- That's better. So the young couple toke the child far away into the woods. They raised the girl well and kept the girl away from the old lady in black.  
Alcione- I am not old!  
Chrisy chan- Shush up! You're not in this scene!  
Alcione-…  
Chrisy chan- So it was the day before the girl's birthday and she was allowed to go out of the house.   
Fuu- I finally get a speaking part!   
Chrisy chan- She went into the forest humming to herself.   
Hikaru- Now don't go to far! And make sure you don't talk to any strangers.  
Fuu- Okay!  
Lantis- Isn't Fuu a little out of Character?  
Chrisy chan- PENCIL OF DOOM SPECIALTY ATTACK! We see a very surprised Lantis in a pink tutu.  
Lantis-Lightning…  
Hikaru- Oh, Lantis! You look so cute!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Commercial brake  
  
SD Hikaru walks out on stage.   
Hikaru- Hi! The costume you just saw Lantis in is also in Plushie form.  
All- Yay!  
Hikaru- As well as all the MKR cast members.   
All- Yay!  
Lantis- Not any more. Lightning bolt!   
We see all the plushies on display burn up  
All- Boo!  
Hikaru- Good thing I already bought 100!   
Lantis Gimme those!   
Lantis proceeds in chasing Hikaru until he accidentally runs into a doorframe.  
Lantis- Ow.  
  
Available nowhere in stores. Dewa Mata!  
  
  
Fuu- Someday my prince… Ah, Miss, I can't read this?  
Chrisy chan- Okay, skip the musical part.   
Fuu- Kay'  
Chrisy chan- Elsewhere we see a young man on horseback.  
Ferio- Ow.  
Chrisy chan- Okay we see a man on his hindquarters with the horse running away.   
Ferio- Who ever said I could ride a horse?  
Chrisy chan- You're a prince for goodness graciousness' sakes.   
Ferio- Might as well just walk.   
Chrisy chan- He wanders until he happens upon a young woman. She is humming while picking flowers. He decides on hiding in the trees while she walks. Better not to alarm her.  
Fuu- You know, it's as though I am being followed.   
Chrisy chan- She hears a rustle in the bushes behind her. She turns to face a large monster.  
Fuu- Ahhhhhhhhh!  
Chrisy chan- She is in shock as a young man slices the monster in two with a rather large sword.   
Ferio- You must be some kind of idiot. Walking around with no weapons.  
Fuu- Oh, hi Ferio! I mean- thank you, sir.   
Ferio- So where do you live?  
Fuu- My guardians told me not to talk to strangers.  
Ferio- But you said I wasn't a stranger. That we have met before.  
Fuu- No, I didn't.  
Chrisy chan- Whoops, that was in the song. Just follow the script, Fuu.   
Fuu- Okay! Well, better be going!  
Chrisy chan- Truth be told she left the young man and ventured home.  
Ferio- Man, that was cold.  
Chrisy chan- And was greeted by her guardians. When they ere told of her encounter they were not pleased.  
Hikaru- You finally met someone, Fuu. That's great!  
Chrisy chan- Hikaru…  
Hikaru- Uh, I mean you shouldn't be telling anyone that you are here.   
Lantis- You being betroved and such.  
Fuu- Betroved?   
Hikaru- To Prince Ferio of Cephiro.  
Lantis- We agreed to watch over you until you 18th birthday then we are to give you back to your family.   
Fuu- So today…  
Hikaru- Yep! Isn't that great!  
  
Another commercial brake  
  
Pu puuuuu pu puuu pu puuuuu! Pu pu pu puu puuuu pu pu. PU! Puuu puuu pu puuuuu! PUUUU!!!!  
  
End of commercial  
  
Chrisy chan- Fuu was greeted by her family and was told to get ready for her marriage or whatever it was she was going to.   
Fuu- Green. How nice.   
Chrisy chan- As she was walking down the stairs Alcione appeared before her.   
Fuu- Oh, my. The old lady in black!  
Alcione- FOR THE LAST TIME I AM NOT THAT OLD! Ah, I mean come with me Magic Knight.  
Chrisy chan- Fuu was unable to struggle as the ol- lady in black pulled her up the stairs.  
Alcione- Now just touch the needle.  
Fuu- I'm not sure it's sanitary.  
Alcione- Argh! Just tough the thing.  
Fuu- Okay.  
Chrisy chan- The girl touched the needle. A single drop of blood formed on her finger.   
Fuu- Oh, m- ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…  
Chrisy chan- The other fairies arrive only seconds later. Alcione fades to black.  
Hikaru- We're too late!  
Lantis- And why are you worried. My gift made it so it wouldn't kill her.  
Hikaru- Oh, yeah. So what do we do now?  
Lantis- Get someone to kiss her awake.  
Fuu- (blush)   
Hikaru- Why don't we get Prince Ferio? They are engaged.  
Ferio- Hey, so where is she?  
Chrisy chan- At the moment on the FLOOR! There is a bed right next to her and no one makes an attempt to put her on it!  
Lantis- Sorry. (Puts her on bed)  
Chrisy chan- So the prince nears the princesses bedside. He recognizes her form the morning.   
Ferio- Hey, it's that girl I met earlier.  
Fuu- ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…  
Hikaru- Just kiss her already.  
Ferio- Kay'  
Chrisy chan- He kisses her and she awakens.  
Fuu- … (blush)  
  
  
  
Authors notes': Yoshi! It's done! All in one day too. Hope you liked it. I haven't seen a MKR Sleeping Beauty tale so I just had to make one myself. Hope you liked it. Dewa Mata!  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
